Is there any regret?
by TheNightsTerror
Summary: Have you ever thought about old memories? Those certain ones that fill you with joy, but along with that bring a small bit of regret? The one's that make you wish you could change? Well, Sasuke has. SasuSaku; Tiny!Sasuke beware.


"Niisan*!"

No answer. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, fixing his elder brother with a glare. Why couldn't Itachi ever just _listen_ to him? Sometimes it was so irritating. It's not like he went out of his way to annoy his brother; he just liked talking with him.

And why _wouldn't_ he? The two Uchiha's were very close, and the eldest happened to be the very person that he looked up to most.

"Niisan! _Niisan_! Niisan, come on! You promised..." The last part of the sentence was a mumble more than anything, and his glare wavered. Anger always did this to hi; it always made him emotional. He knew the tiny tears in his eyes were going to bead up before they even did. He swallowed hard and fixated his brother with one last pleading look.

He stayed that way for a long while, then, before he saw his brother's lips move up just a tiny bit. His brother had been smiling like that for a while now, and it was honestly starting to concern him. He used to give Sasuke nice smile, smiles that the youngest Uchiha alone could have. He never gave them to anyone else.. But recently this brother had been acting more reserved, and whenever they passed one of the elders he'd feel them glaring at their backs.

He didn't like it one bit.

His brother beckoned for him to come closer, pulling him from his thoughts, and a huge grin broke out across his face. He knew he could count on him! He knew it! There was no way his brother was going to blow him off again. He ran toward his brother, a childish smile covering his face.

And then it happened just like usual.

"Not now, otouto*. Some other time." With that said his brother turned back to his work (some stupid stuff for the village, he thought) and left Sasuke standing there, staring uselessly there at his back.

"_You always do this to me!_"

Before the elder could do anything, he had made his way out the door, running away, no destination in his mind. Just _away_. Somewhere where he wouldn't think about his brother. Where he wouldn't think about how he had been putt off again. It was really starting to irritate him, the way his brother kept doing that to him.

The next thing he remembered he was sitting in front of a lake, his knees folded against his chest, and his gaze set on the fading day sun. He wasn't thinking, or really doing anything. No. Instead he stared off into the distance and went blank.

The first thing that brought him to reality was the sound of someone sitting down next to him. He ignored it at first, thinking it was his brother. But when he heard the voice speak he couldn't help but flinch, surprised by the sound.

"What are you looking at?" She said, a girl no older than him bringing him back to reality. She had stunning pink hair, a faint blush, and emerald eyes, staring at him with a curiosity that made him completely forget about his troubles.

He couldn't help grinning, and he pointed up at the stars, which had filled up the sky without his notice, saying the first thing that came to his mind. He hadn't spoken with a girl outside of his clan in quite some time, and he wanted to make an impression. If his brother would ignore him, then he'd just have to show Itachi that he could handle himself without his brother constantly taking care of him! Or at least that's how he thought at that age, before everything changed.

"I'm making a wish!"

The girl giggled, glancing to the side for a second, before hesitantly meeting his eyes once again. "C—Can I wish too?"

He nodded excitedly, already fascinated with the cute girl. She seemed so innocent.. Innocence was something he hadn't encountered in a long time. His clan was filled with the opposite; hatred, training, pain, expectations.. This girl was refreshing for the Uchiha. This girl made him happy. She made him forget his stupid troubles. It was truly a moment of freedom.

Or at least he thought so, with his childish brain.

"There's a price for making wishes you know," He began confidently, nodding as if he knew what he were talking about. "You have to kiss the person closest to you!" They were both too young to even realize the fault in his sentence. If what he said was true, then how had Sasuke made his wish in the first place, with no by him to kiss?

"Okay!" The girl leaned over and pecked his cheek, making a warmth spread across his face. That hadn't been the type of kiss he had meant, but it was somehow enough. He looked at the ground, idly ripping grass— anything to give him an excuse not to look at her.

_Oh, how silly children can be sometimes._

They both sat there in silence for a while, with the exception of the occasional fish making a splash in the water. They didn't ask questions, talk, or do any of that unnecessary stuff. Instead they just thought. Thought and thought and thought.

It wasn't until the girl had left that he even realized that she never made her wish.

And it wasn't until even later that he found out her name.

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be until many years later that the Uchiha remembered this particular event, the memory flashing before his eyes in a rush—a few certain words coming from that very same pink haired girl bringing the memory back to him.<p>

Would you like to know what they were? Would you like to know what she had said to make him remember?

Well, here you go.

_"I… I love you with all my heart!… If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!… I would do anything for you! so… Please just stay with me!"*_

But listening to that plea was something that he just couldn't do. He couldn't stay, he couldn't be happy, he couldn't leave his goals behind..

...

...

But maybe he'd regret leaving, after having that memory shoved in his face. Maybe, just maybe, he'd always have a bit of regret in his heart—that one _what if_..

Because wasn't it this very girl who had made him feel so happy once?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello there, my loves.**

**This particular story actually came to me as a request from my very own uncle. He's quite the SasuSaku fanboy, just so you know. But I don't mind. I actually love taking requests.. Especially for cute things like this, you know? Baby Sasuke was just so adorable. And I had even more of a drive to write this ever since the little "Dr. Snakes" incident. Though I won't go into detail about that, since it could spoil some of the show/manga for you~**

**Anyways.**

*** Otouto: The Japanese word for younger brother; something that Itachi refers to Sasuke as quite a bit.**

*** Niisan: Also a Japanese word for brother, though this one isn't particular. It could be used by younger or elder, either works.**

*** That particular quote was what Sakura said to Sasuke when he first left the village. You know, that one certain rainy day~ Oh, the tragedy.. Ahem.. **

**Well then..**

**R&R, ne? I'd quite like to hear what you all think~ Also, if any of you lovelies have requests then just let me know. **


End file.
